


Information Crash

by NevaRYadL



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Robots, I'm sick of looking at this please just take it, M/M, No Betas We Die like Nonbinaries, Penetrative Sex, Robot Sex, Robots, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, That is a tag god bless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Revenant and Pathfinder share their first intimate evening together
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Information Crash

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Pathfinder/Revenant, mlm robot smut, penetrative sex, masculine/neutral terminology used
> 
> I've been meaning to do this for awhile, depression suddenly reared up and kicked my ass and here we are several weeks after I started this. Enjoy!

Pathfinder was in his hideout… again.

He was finding the bot there more and more. As much as he wanted to say ‘it was nice to have a non skinsuit around’ or ‘the bot has a plant hobby like me’ or even ‘he was like a fucking fungus and nothing less than holy fire would make him go away so it was better to mitigate and manage’... he liked Pathfinder. Saying anything else would be a lie.

He liked Pathfinder, he really did. 

Something about the completely harmless attitude apparently had made him let his guard down long enough for Pathfinder to wriggle his way underneath Revenant’s skin per say. He really had spent his life around the people he was going to kill or the people that were out to kill him far too long if a completely harmless bot was a breath of fresh air in the terms of company and had brought down his guard enough to even become acquainted with him. Bonding over plants, Pathfinder helping him when he made the impulse decision to scoop up some of the cats that wandered the abandoned warehouse above his hideout and put collars on them and domesticate them, all the little things that added up until Pathfinder had become part of his almost daily life.

How silly… but he was not inclined to stop. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted and… having Pathfinder around was nice. One would never catch him dead saying it outloud to anyone but Pathfinder, but it was true.

Such as today. Pathfinder was in his hideout again, talking casually about something while a little rat catcher with a large bell collar sat in his lap and snoozed while purring quietly. Revenant was just finishing up trimming and pruning and then he would sit down. For now, his hands worked idly and Pathfinder was talking about the MRVN setup that might be a clue to his long sought after creator. Apparently, Pathfinder was going to see if his modifications could be used to track them.

“-- grappling hook is definitely unique! It can’t have just come out of nowhere--”

Revenant finished up and put his tools away, taking a cloth and cleaning his hands up.

“-- Also my surveying modifications are definitely strange--”

Revenant went over and sat next to Pathfinder on the thing that he called a bed. Charging was mildly more pleasant if his metal body was cradled in place by a mess of ratty pillows and blankets anyway, not to mention the cats liked to use it when he was not and sometimes while he was. Another rat catcher jumped up to sit between his legs, perfectly fitted between his slender legs and liquid cat physics. He idly scratched behind its ears as he idly listened to Pathfinder.

“-- I mean usually MRVN units get modified on the job, because things happen. Also sometimes they start gaining sentience because of growth programs--”

Revenant wondered if he needed to plug in that night or if he could go hunting.

“-- Also some with to use the interfacing modifications with significant others and modifications can allow comfort and--”

Revenant looked up, staring at the far wall, before turning to look at Pathfinder.

“... MRVN units can fuck?” Revenant said.

“Uh... well I… I wouldn’t use dirty words like that, but uh… yes we can,” Pathfinder said, normally cheerful voice warbling with unsureness. Something that Revenant had not really heard before and was getting a small playful kick out of listening too. Teasing Pathfinder? He would not pass the opportunity up.

“Well…”

“Well?”

“You can fuck… what exactly do you have ‘underneath the hood’,” Revenant asked, chuckling when Pathfinder’s screen lit up quite the dark pink with a blushing emoji. There was something cute about a flustered Pathfinder. Revenant wanted to tease him more. He gently nudged the cats off of them to get them out of the way because he was oh so curious. “What’s wrong Path? Shy?”

“Yes,” Pathfinder managed out.

“Want me to stop?” Revenant asked.

“... No.”

Chuckling fondly, Revenant scooted closer to Pathfinder, Pathfinder’s screen turned a bright red. One of Revenant’s hands skimmed a metal thigh, stroking it fondly as Pathfinder grew more and more flustered. Testing the water, Revenant kept one hand on Pathfinder and used the other to gently nudge at his shoulder, getting Pathfinder to lay down and spread his thighs up, looking up at him shyly as he got between Pathfinder’s legs and made himself quite comfortable.

“My… what weapons are you packing, Pathy?” Revenant teased, dragging his hands along Pathfinder’s thighs and pelvic plating.

Two panels opened on Pathfinder’s pelvis, a metallic phallus pressurizing to full size at the front and just beneath its base a panel opened to show a nondescript hole that looked like it could be penetrated. Rumbling, Revenant took a moment to touch them, with teasing and light touches. If his mouth could still move, he absolutely would grin at the soft little noises of pleasure that Pathfinder made as metal skimmed metal and then down to touch softer silicone. Oh, this was going to be fun.

“You’re being extra cute right now, Pathy,” Revenant pretty much purred as he kept up the light and teasing touches, loving the quick and needy little jerks of Pathfinder’s pelvis towards the touches, trying to chase them. “Oh? Want something Pathy?”

“Rev… please…” Pathfinder whimpered, and fuck, that was a delicious sound that Revenant could just eat up.

“Please what?” Revenant teased.

“Reevvvv,” Pathfinder whined.

“You can do it, Pathy,” Revenant said, getting in low to bump his forehead against Pathfinder’s optic. “Use your words, tell me what you want.”

“... Can… can we make love?”

Pathfinder always knew how to sucker punch him with feelings, knock him off his feet and take the metaphorical air from his even more metaphorical lungs. Shit, Pathfinder was the only one that could throw him off his game. So easily too, it felt like sometimes.

“... Yeah, we can do that.”

Revenant had all sorts of ideas how the two of them could have fun. Right now though, he was already pulling off his loincloth to allow the panel of his own pelvis open up and let his own metal dick pressurize and he was thinking about that soft looking silicone hole. He hummed quietly as he used two fingers to rub it, feeling Pathfinder shudder underneath the touch.

“This need lubricant or stretching?”

“I-it doesn’t need it b-but… I would like it… please?”

Revenant tilted his head as he looked down at Pathfinder sprawled underneath of him, that bright optic not meeting his, just looking at a vague spot on his torso as he kept grinding his pelvis down to chase the touch against his modifications.

“Yeah... anything for you, Pathy.”

Given that Pathfinder did not need to worry too much about what went inside of him, Revenant just used a tin of machine grease he used on his joints if the air was too dry and too cold. Thick and greasy stuff that would still make the movement great for both of them. He got two fingers slathered in the stuff before using one to push into that soft silicone hole. And then he was groaning as he felt the mechanisms inside clamp down on his finger as he started to work it in and out. One hand he kept using to open Pathfinder up, the other he found grabbing his cock and stroking it because… the feeling around his finger was getting him all sorts of worked up just thinking about it being wrapped around his cock. 

And the noises? Fuck the noises. Pathfinder did not seem capable of moaning outright, but he kept making these fantastic, needy, hot and heated little whimpers as Revenant fingered him open.

“Oh Pathy… we’re gonna have fun tonight,” Revenant groaned as he stroked himself and kept working on fingering Pathfinder open.

Pathfinder just whimpered, his screen settling on cycling between a hearted eyes emoji, a blushing one, an eggplant and then one that was just a running curtain of hearts. Cute.

A second finger brushed against where one was buried inside of Pathfinder and then wormed in, Pathfinder’s whimpers turning up a notch and Revenant groaning as those mechanisms inside of Pathfinder started squeezing down and pulsing rhythmically around his fingers. Fuck. If Pathfinder had not already ruined other people for him by taking his heart…

“Still with me, Pathy?” Revenant asked, working his fingers in and out of Pathfinder in a steady rhythm.

Pathfinder whimpered, bobbing his head and rolling his hips down, _fucking himself on Revenant’s fingers_.

“Ready for the next part? I want words, baby.”

“Yes,” Pathfinder managed, vocalizer going static and wobbling.

“Use your words, baby, I want to hear it,” Revenant purred.

Pathfinder finally lifted his head, a ‘huffing’ emoji appearing on his skin and something about Pathfinder getting huffy while being teased really was the whole damn cake and the cherry on top of tonight.

“Fuck me.”

Oh damn, fuck, okay, okay, yep. Revenant pulled his fingers out, nudging Pathfinder’s thighs a bit more apart before taking hold of his dick and pressing it against the soft silicone, skidding across some of the slickness for a moment, before he pressed in with intent. Did not miss for a damn second how Pathfinder’s screen turned from a surprised emoji, to a heart eyed one and then a blushing one as he pushed in, also punching out a small whimper from Pathfinder’s vocalizer. Firmly lodging inside of Pathfinder, Revenant took hold of sturdy blue hips and pushed in.

“Hot damn, Pathy,” Revenant groaned deeply.

Sure, his current dick was not like his flesh one. But it was still sensitive in its own way, and the positive and potent feedback that his systems were giving him as he sank into Pathfinder’s body, that soft silicone squeezing around his cock as the inner mechanisms pressed down on him just behind the wall of soft silicone. Not to mention Pathfinder kept making those heated little noises, gripping the softer material underneath of him as Revenant kept pushing into him, working himself deeper and deeper, until Revenant had to lift up those sturdy, blue painted metal thighs and put them over his bony hips so he could press ever closer. Until he was pressed as deep as he could go, growling and rumbling low in his vocalizer because _hot damn_. Feeling his cock encompassed in that tight silicone as it squeezed around him eagerly, setting his system in a continued cycle of positive feedback that was hot water continuously running over him.

Revenant took a moment to just savor it. Savor the feeling, the sound, the sight. Best he ever had, no contest. And it was Pathfinder on top of it all.

“But don’t you feel perfect around my dick, Pathy,” Revenant rumbled as he took hold of Pathfinder’s solid and heavy thighs and used them as leverage as he pulled out just slightly. As much as the squeezing silicone would allow, feeling like it was pressing down just a bit harder to keep him inside and making the best kind of friction as he dragged himself out just a bit, listening to Pathfinder whine all cute and needy like and shaking with need underneath of him. “Look really cute on it too, baby.”

Pathfinder whined again, hips jerking to try and impale himself back onto the length and that was sight that Revenant soaked up greedily. So he happily indulged, pushing back to the base and listening to Pathfinder groan happily, screen lit up with a heart eyed emoji again, feeling those eternal mechanisms squeeze eagerly around him again. Only for Revenant to pull back out a bit out a bit, chuckling fondly at the frustrated sound from Pathfinder as he pulled out, and then the happy grunt as he pushed back in.

“You do know how sex works, right Pathy?” Revenant chuckled.

“Yes, I am not naive,” Pathfinder grunted, vocalizer warbling. Putting on a face even as his body was wracked with pleasure. Fuck, Pathfinder was cute as all hell. “Feel good, that’s all, _don’t stop_.”

“Oh yeah?” Revenant rumbled, pressing in with a bit of force that had Pathfinder making a delicious sound and his screen bursting with hearts. “Tell me about baby, use your words.”

“Rev,” Pathfinder whined before whining again as Revenant picked up the pace and increased the force, thudding their hips together as Revenant fucked Pathfinder with increasing intent and listening to Pathfinder’s vocalizer warble and shudder and glitch as his processors got all sorts of overwhelmed from other sensations. “Feels good. _Reeeevvvvvv, harder, faster_.”

“Keep talkin’, baby,” Revenant rumbled as he fucked Pathfinder with strong snaps of his hips, glancing down to see his cock pulling out slick with the grease and feeling his systems flush with the visual sensory delight. Maybe not sexy from a human perspective but… he had not been human in a long time and Pathfinder never had, so it was perfect for them.

Also to see Pathfinder’s cock already slick with the coolant, normally used for penetration, but honestly it was easier on the systems and generally safer to have it release it even without. Especially if the overload was especially powerful, which Revenant was feeling flushed with pride in knowing that it would be damned good for Pathfinder. Would be a damn fine sight to see Pathfinder make a mess of coolant on himself. So Revenant kept thrusting in, hard and fast, listening to Pathfinder’s vocalizer destabilize as his screen just kept cycling through a heart eyed emoji, a heart, an eggplant, a sweat emoji and then back again.

“Feel good, Pathy?” Revenant asked, feeling his own vocalizer start to shudder around the edges. Pathfinder was squeezing around him in all the right ways and it was getting hard to think past wanting to fuck Pathfinder harder and faster.

Instead of clutching underneath of him, Pathfinder reached up, clutching at him. When those boxy fingers grabbed his shoulders and pulled down, he followed, until Pathfinder could wrap arms around Revenant’s shoulders. It made moving hard, but Revenant could tell that Pathfinder needed the close contact. To press the edge of his optic against Revenant’s faceplate and _whimper_ against him. His systems were finally going into alert about the embedding overload, warning him that his systems could not take the flood of positive feedback.

“You’re so damn cute,” Revenant grunted out before cumming, hammering into Pathfinder to ride out the flood of positive feedback washed over his systems and sent everything into a delightful and fulfilling tizzy. There was a small warning about a rather large coolant loss as he pushed as deep as he could into Pathfinder and shuddered as he stalled and just let the information wash over him, mind going blank as it struggled, failed and then just blissed out.

When he came too, Pathfinder was shaking against him, still holding him close. When he glanced down, curving his back to see better, he saw Pathfinder’s screen was a soft blue with a rotating hourglass on it and his cock was twitching as it dribbled coolant between them. Cumming untouched… if it was not so soon after a reset, Revenant would have been ready to go against just knowing that he had done that to him. Maybe later. No, right now, Revenant gently worked Pathfinder’s willing limbs apart before sluggishly going to get a clean rag and cleaning the two of them up. Thankfully Pathfinder’s attachments allowed a gentle wiping before collapsing and closing up, and the coolant spilt on his torso chassis was also easy to clean up.

After cleaning up, Pathfinder looked like he was still in the process of resetting. Almost made Revenant proud to have made him reset so hard. Still. Pathfinder had mentioned needing a recharge soon and Revenant had no idea how long his resets were, so he pulled the cable with a few different charging heads on it and plugged the one he had seen Pathfinder use so many times now before righting him on the bed. Given that his own batteries were now weening, he also plugged himself in and climbed in next to Pathfinder. Glancing over, Revenant realized that Pathfinder was going to ‘wake up’ here, after what they did. So he carefully reached over and tugged Pathfinder closer before tucking him against his side, dragging an arm across his chest before slipping one of his own around Pathfinder.

All cuddled up and shit, Revenant finally entered sleep mode. Satisfied and happy with Pathfinder here in his arms.

* * *

Pathfinder dinged on, his systems telling him that he had been ‘out’ for about three hours. Apparently a hard reset was que for a pushed off update to bully its way forward and his body had accepted it and thus the extended downtime.

He was plugged in, his attachments were neatly put away and having already gone through their internal cleaning cycle. He was tucked up against Revenant.

That last one surprised him, turning his head just a little to see Revenant’s ‘sleeping’ face so close. His optics were dimmed and an off green color to show that he was in sleep mode and he was absolutely, undeniably cuddled up with Pathfinder.

His screen flashed with a throbbing heart before he could stop it. Not that he could really help it. Revenant liked to try and keep up the mask of death and hate, but Pathfinder knew that was more to him. Pathfinder knew that Revenant loved him. Sure, he was bad with words but so were a lot of people. But this? This was incredibly affectionate.

Pathfinder tucked his head into the crook of Revenant’s thin neck and his shoulder.

“I love you too, friend.”


End file.
